L'hypocrisie d'une vie
by S.mixt
Summary: RL - Je leur mens, à tous, toujours, pour paraître enfin comme eux... Les petites pensées d'un adolescent maudit au coin du feu.


**Mon deuxième OS, écrit sur un coup de tête… ^^**

**Bien sur, tout est à J.K. Rowling et blablabla… (comme si il fallait encore le préciser ^^')**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_« Bonne nuit mon cœur ! »_

Elle vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes… Y ai-je seulement répondu ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention… Si elle savait comme elle m'indiffère, comme elles m'indiffèrent toutes.

J'essaie de me rappeler de son nom, vainement. C'est quelque chose comme Stéphanie ou Stacy, je ne sais plus trop, et d'un certain côté, je sais que ça n'a aucune importance. Je la quitterai demain, comme d'habitude. Le délai de cinq jours s'est écoulé.

Et comme toujours, je lui dirai qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, que je ne suis pas prêt, qu'elle mérite mille fois mieux, qu'elle a le droit de m'en vouloir, que je suis un idiot mais que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis la pour elle, en ami.

Et elle, elle sera comme toutes ces autres, elle dira qu'elle comprend, elle dira que je suis gentil et qu'elle espère sincèrement que je trouverai quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne faut pas que je me sous-estime… Si elle savait qu'en fait, c'est elle que je sous-estime quelque part…

Ils me prennent tous pour quelqu'un de bien. Le maraudeur au grand cœur.

Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil rouge sang qui me fait face. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. C'est bien trop convivial cet endroit. D'une certaine façon, ça me met mal à l'aise… Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être bien, ici. Mon domaine, ma zone, mon territoire, c'est la cabane hurlante, nulle part ailleurs. On me l'a bien répéter et j'ai fini par apprendre mon rôle. Oui, c'est là ma place, aussi triste et sombre que ma condition.

Je souris, je ne sais trop pourquoi. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Ce n'est pas non plus tragique. C'est ainsi, c'est tout.

Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, à mes amis, aux maraudeurs. S'ils le savaient, ils me hurleraient dessus. Le moindre sous-entendu et ils rugissent, comme les lions qu'ils sont. Ils ne me connaissent pas si bien, il semblerait. Il ne me comprenne pas, il veulent juste que je me voie avec leurs yeux.

Mes pensées divaguent mais finalement tout me ramène vers cet hypocrite que je suis. Je me cache de tous. Personne ne sait ce que je dissimule sous mes airs pacifiques, et c'est tout à fait normal, je suis très fort pour camoufler certaines choses aux autres.

Le feu brûle dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je hais cette vision, douce et orageuse, calme mais pourtant si violente. Tout comme moi.

Je leur mens. À tous.

Je me cache, cherchant à tous prix à leur ressembler, me fondre dans la masse. Je suis ce loup qui se dissimule parmi les moutons. Je les déteste de savoir si bien être eux et invisibles en même temps.

C'est difficile pour moi sachant que mes meilleurs amis sont, eux, le centre d'attention. Alors je disparais parmi eux comme je peux. Je deviens tout ce que je suis censé être.

Toute cette comédie m'exaspère. Pourtant je sais que c'est mon unique échappatoire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences, et celles-ci sont les plus minimes.

Si ça doit m'éviter le pire, je subirai.

Je me refuse à faire ce qui me plait, car au final, ce qui me plairait surement le plus, c'est d'être un autre. Alors j'exclus tout ce qui pourrait s'assimiler à ce qui serait moi si je me laissais aller, si je posais mes armes et mes masques pour lever les limites que je m'impose.

Je veux être comme eux, ces gens qui n'ont rien à taire, ces adolescents sans réels problèmes.

Comme eux j'essaie de me trouver un but amis comment planifier un futur dans lequel je n'aurai jamais ma place à part entière. Sans le vouloir, je reste leur pire cauchemar sans qu'ils le sachent.

Pour disparaitre dans la masse, je joue la carte de l'hypocrite.

Mon meilleur faux-semblant à moi, c'est les études. Je joue l'élève calme et studieux. La bonne blague… à l'intérieur de moi, un autre crie chaque minute, chaque seconde, si fort qu'un jour je crains le voir me voler ma vie, du moins celle que je me crée un peu plus chaque jour. Je refoule tout et je m'applique. C'est un excellent moyen de fuir les questions. Je peux ainsi facilement trouver des prétextes ; devoirs à rendre et autres parchemins à terminer. Oui, c'est définitivement une ''exquise'' excuse.

Et puis il y a elles, ces filles dont le nom m'importe peu. Elles sont toutes pareilles, insipides et dénuées d'intérêt. C'est ainsi que je les choisi. C'est bien plus simple. Et dire qu'elles croient toutes que je les choisis pour leur ''beauté intérieure'', c'est bien plus le style de l'étudiant que je suis. Si elles saisissaient enfin que c'est justement parce qu'elles n'ont rien de plus que les autres qu'elles sont l'objet de mon choix. Je suis le pire des salops au milieu d'une foule qui me prend pour un ange. Ça me ferait rire si je n'étais pas si pathétique…

Et ce feu qui continue de bruler. J'ai l'impression que les flammes reflètent mon âme : torturée et déchainée. Instable et dangereux malgré ses airs chaleureux.

Je quitterai la fille demain… Parce que le jeu recommence. Je dirai que ce n'était pas la bonne et je resterai un peu sans copine jusqu'à ce que Sirius me charrie, jusqu'à ce que James ne joue l'entremetteur, jusqu'à ce que Peter me plaigne. Et là, je ferai ce que je fais toujours, je satisferai leurs attentes, pour un temps, avec une de ces filles…

Bien plus qu'elles ne le savent, je les hais pour ce qu'elles représentent : un mensonge parmi tant d'autres.

Oui, alors que je suis assis là, je vide mon sac et j'ose me l'avouer.

Ma vie n'est que mensonges. Que mensonges pour me fondre dans l'ombre, pour que je sois « comme tout le monde ».

Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Je suis différent.

Je suis malade. Ou plutôt maudis.

Je suis lycanthrope.

Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris ^^' **

**C'est l'inspiration qui m'est soudainement venue , je pense :p**

**Je voulais faire un mini OS un peu différent sur Rémus (très très petit, je l'avoue et ca raconte pas vraiment une histoire, juste un état d'esprit) ; on le voit souvent comme le garçon triste et gentil. J'ai bien aimé le créer un peu plus torturé dans son adolescence, un peu plus hypocrite (désolé Remus - -'). Au début, j'avais l'impression de retrouver Sirius… :D**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en penser en cliquant…**

**ICI ! **

** l**

** V**


End file.
